The One With The Pranks
by 8erG8er8You
Summary: The girls are having a slumber party, and the guys decide to have fun! All in the same building! Will there be trouble? Or love? Joey/Phoebe, Chandler/Monica, Ross/Rachel


F•R•I•E•N•D•S

* * *

TOW The Pranks

* * *

So I thought of this idea and decided to try it out. Review if you like it! This is my first friends fic, so I'm kinda nervous! Be easy on me, kay? Thanks;)

Disclaimer: I own nothin, if I did, Friends would still air to this day.

* * *

•The Girls•

"Okay, so I brought a lot of ice cream, candy, and cookies, you know, so we can eat away our problems with those stupid Lightning Bearers," Phoebe said, setting down a huge bag full of junk food on Monica's table.

Rachel smiled. "Nice, Pheebs! I brought a bunch of movies! Look!" She held up one movie, "Weekend at Bernie's!" she squealed. Monica and Phoebe glanced over and each other and laughed.

"And, well, as you can tell, I supplied the apartment and food," she said. Everybody nodded. Phoebe playfully rolled her eyes.

"Of course, Mon, you win, like always," she said sarcastically.

Monica smiled proudly. "I always do!" She said. Rachel and Phoebe looked at each other, hidden smiles of both their faces.

•The Boys•

"So, I brought porn," Joey said, holding up the many sets of VHS tapes. Ross and Chandler nodded.

"Nice," they both said, nodding.

"I brought beer,"Chandler said, holding up the many cases of Budweiser. Joey and Ross smiled.

Ross pointed to his kitchen.

"Well, I made fajitas in the kitchen if you want any," he said turning on the TV and grabbing to first porn tape.

Chandler started heading to the kitchen when he looked out the window.

"Hey guys! You can see right into the girls' apartment!"he said, a huge smile on his face as he watched the three of them sit on the couch, holding what he believed to be cartons of ice cream in their laps.

Ross and Joey made their way over to the window, standing behind Chandler and watching the girls talk.

"What kind of slumber party is that? Where's the pillow fighting in their underware?" Joey said, his face sad.

Ross took a big swig of his beer. "Maybe we should liven up their party huh?" He said, a smile on his face.

Chandler and Joey looked back at him.

"What do you mean?" Chandler asked.

Ross smiled evilly. "I think we should pull a prank on them," he said.

•The Girls•

They gasped.

"Did she really say that?" Rachel asked, looking at Phoebe, who nodded.

"Oh, that bitch," Monica said. Phoebe shook her head as she swallowed her ice cream.

"I know! And I called her that too! Well let's just say all the girls I hung out with in Junior High are not going to hear from me anymore," she said, dipping her spoon deep into her vanilla ice cream.

They all jumped when there was a knock at the door.

Rachel sighed. "I'll get it," she said.

She walked across the apartment and opened the door to find no one there, just the smell and trail of beer on the ground.

Rachel went out into the hallway and followed it, she looked up as the trail followed up to the fifth floor, a floor she had never been on. She turned around when she heard the door latch closed, she was locked out anyway, might as well, she thought.

Slowly she walked up the steps to the fifth floor, following the trail and stench of beer.

Monica and Phoebe looked at the door as it slowly closed from the couch.

"Maybe she's talking to them," Phoebe said. Monica shrugged.

There was another knock on the door, this time both girls got up to get it.

They opened the door to see nobody there. Phoebe looked down the hallway and toward the stairs.

"Where'd she go?" She asked looking back at Monica, who shrugged.

Phoebe sniffed the air, and looked down to see a different trail of beer, leading down the hallway and turning off around the corner.

"I'm following it," Phoebe said, walking out in the hallway only in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Phoebe!" Monica whisper yelled toward her, she ignored. She lost sight of her as she turned around the corner.

Monica closed the door, her heart pounding. What was she supposed to do? Go after Phoebe, Rachel? What if they both were in danger. What if there this another knock at the door? No way. She's not leaving the apartment where people who know its empty can rob it. No way. Phoebe and Rachel will come back, right?

Grabbing a key, she quickly ran across the hall after closing her door and knocked rapidly in Joey and Chandler's. After waiting for several minutes she walked back into her apartment, fear written on her face.

She walked over to her window, and looked down to her brother's apartment. Nobody was there, she could make out what looked like porn tapes spread all over the couch, fajitas on the coffee table, and several bottles of beer in the windowsill and end table. A solemn look came over her face.

"The boys," she said, in a low tone. She remembered they were staying at Ross's for the night. It was them all along! And they were playing a prank on her and her two best friends!

This counted as losing, and Monica never lost, ever. If they wanted to play a game she was going to play.

•The Boys•

Ross ran along the fifth floor, a beer in his hand as he quietly laughed. Rachel was his to prank.

As Chandler said it, they were on man to man. Ross to Rachel, Chandler to Monica, and Joey to Phoebe.

He quietly pulled out the baby powder from a bag he was carrying, that also had four more bottles of beer, and sprinkled it on the floor. Silently and quickly he stepped his bare feet through it, and started down the stairs of the opposite side of the large apartment building.

Joey slowly walked on the fourth level, letting drips of beer fall from the bottle as he walked, following his trail. Phoebe was still a ways behind him, but if she ever decided to run, he would be screwed, well, in the pranking he would be anyway.

He ran quietly to give himself a better head as he quickly pulled out a sticky note and scribbled something down on it, smiling as he stuck it on the wall.

Chandler walked up the stairs silently, looking around the corner to apartment 20. A smile lit his face as he spilled the rest of his beer out and quickly ran and rang the doorbell before he sprinted down the stairs. His plan came to a halt when he ran into Monica at the bottom of the stairs with her arm crossed, a smirk on her face.

"You're not that smart are you?" She asked, more of a statement than a question.

"I'm taking it that's rhetorical," he said as she roughly pulled him back up the stairs and into her apartment.

So what did you guys think? Should I continue, or not? Please review, thanks!

-Lizzy3


End file.
